Biometric data such as iris information is used for user identification and authentication. Biometric systems are designed to acquire images of a user to obtain iris imagery. Such biometric systems typically include an image sensor to take a photo of the user's iris, eye, and/or face, and then perform image analysis to extract iris imagery from the photo.